Five nights at Freddy:Survive the week (2014 Fan game)
Five nights at Freddy:Survive the week is a 2014 Five Nights at Freddy's fan game. In this game you play as John Garner. So enjoy reading this page! The demo release of the game was on December 4, 2014. The demo release had 2 nights. The full game release was on March 1, 2015. 1.0 Animatronics 1. Freddy 2. Bonnie 3. Chica 4. Foxy 5. Golden Freddy 2.0 Animatronics 1. Toy Freddy 2. Toy Bonnie 3. Toy Chica 4. Toy Foxy 5. Balloon Boy 6. Marionette Other 1. Golden Freddy endo skeleton 2. Balloon Girl Night 1 This is the easiest night in the whole game. Active Animatronics (Night 1) Mangle: AI 5 Marionette: Wind up the music Box! Toy Bonnie: AI 5 Chica: AI 5 Phone call Hello! Hello! Uhh Hey welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Faz bears PIZZA! um the mascots here move at night and if they get to you you will most likely die. ha ha ha. They think you are an Endoskeleton with out a suit on and that is not allowed here at Freddy faz bears pizza so we gave you an empty Freddy Faz bear head. Um well there not much more to say so Bye and i will Talk to you tomorrow. Night 2Category:Games This night is the 2nd easiest night in the whole game. Active Animatronics (Night 2) Toy Freddy: AI 10 Toy Bonnie: AI 10 Chica: AI 5 Marionette: Wind up the music Box! Phone call Hi. You made it to night 2. Good job!(Bad signal goes on for the rest of the message)Bye! Night 3 This night is where the game gets challenging. Active Animatronics (Night 3) Foxy: AI 10 Toy Chica: AI 10 Toy Bonnie: AI 10 Marionette: Wind up the music Box Phone call Night 3! Great! Sorry about the last phone call. Lost connection Bad signal... Well i'm kind busy right now so... bye.(weird noise) (Bleep) Night 4 This night is a hard night. Active Animatronics Balloon Boy: AI 10 Toy Freddy:AI 10 Bonnie: AI 5 Chica: AI 5 Mangle: AI 5 Marionette: Wind up the music box! Phone call Help!Help!(Screams)NO!!(Splat noise) Night 5 This night is extremely hard. Active Animatronics Freddy:AI 12 Golden Freddy: AI 10 Foxy: AI 12 Chica: AI 3 Toy Bonnie: AI 5 Toy Freddy: AI 10 Balloon Boy: AI 10 Marionette: Wind up the music box! Phone call (Groans)(Screams!)Pl...hel...ma(Bad signal) Night 6 (Golden Freddy Night) This nights most active animatronic on this night is Golden Freddy. Active Animatronics Freddy: AI 5 Bonnie: AI 5 Toy Chica: AI 5 Golden Freddy: AI 16 Marionette: Wind up the music box! Phone call (Bad signal)...ye! Custom Night Do what ever you want! Modes Golden Freddy: 10/20 Old and Damaged: 4/20 New and Shiny: 5/20 Survive the Night: 8/20 Phone call (Humming)(Screams)(Bad signal) Night 8 This night is set on normal difficility Active animatronics Golden Freddy AI 8 Toy Freddy AI 8 Toy Bonnie AI 8 Toy Chica AI 8 Marionette Wind up the music box Phone call Hi. I'm the owner of this place. I'm gonna leave you a message for the night. The guy who used to leave you messages he well...(Static Feed) ... He well... huh...(Bleep)...! Sequel The Sequel was announced on May 30, 2015. The Sequel is titled 'Five Nights at Freddy's Survive the week: The Sequel. The Demo release had 3 nights instead of 2, And Released on August 14, 2015. The full sequel is yet to release. The release date is not confirmed yet.